Part One: Lancers of Davion Saga
by XPingtronX
Summary: General Pingitore leads his mixed bag of Clan bondsmen and FedCom troops to Coventry


Dropship Lancer Prime The Dales, Coventry Coventry Theater Lyran Alliance 7 May 3063  
  
"Orbital Drop in 30 seconds!" The voice of Captain Michael Brett sounded over the 'Mech bay of the Dropship Lancer Prime. OK this is it thought Lt.General Michael Pingitore commander of the Davion Lancers and the rest of the Davion task force "Free Tokyo". The Lancers had just finished their operation on Summer when they got word of an invasion of Coventry. "Ok, Lancers its time!" it was the captain again. Then we spent two weeks pushing our Jumpship to make it here plus our in system burn was not fun. The thought of High G burn into Coventry gave the General a shiver.  
No one liked being forced to endure crushing Gs. Oh well too late for that now he thought. The doors of the Overlord Dropship popped open and the 36 'Mechs of 1st Battalion jumped from the opening and into the skies of the dark side of the planet below. Several alarms sounded in the head of the Highlander IIC as Pingitore picked out two aerospace fighters inbound on the LZ for the Lancers.  
Twenty LRMs and one Gauss Rifle slug fired from the 'Mech and smashed into the incoming fightercraft. Both of the light Transit fighters spiraled into the hard rock below. Then his 'Mech made a soft landing into the desert ground. "Okay Guards lets form up!" called Pingitore over the commlink. "7th Lancers on the left, 6th Lyran on the right, and the Elite Guard in the middle!" orders given to the task force Michael switched to his Battalion's private link. "Ok men form up! Pirates in the middle, Shattered on the left, and Marauders on the right." Last orders now. "This is Tokyo Actual to Tokyo Group, fast advance keep pace with slower units." Now it was time to strike the heart of the 2nd Alliance Guards. "ALL UNITS OPEN FIRE!!!!!" General Pingitore watched as LRMs, ER lasers, autocannons, PPCs, and Gauss slugs, streaked out from his units and into the rear armor of 12 Lyran 'Mechs. About 4 dropped for good as the Tokyo Task Force pushed into the outskirts of the city of Verdun. "Lancer One-One this is Lancer Three-One the starvag Lyrans are going turning to engage your force." Called out Star Colonel Joanna, who led the 3rd Battalion of the 1st Lancers. "Copy that Joanna, send your infantry and armor into the city and charge your 'Mechs into their hearts." "Aff, General." And with that the last 31 Battlemechs and Omnimechs of 3rd Battalion began to lumber down the hills surrounding Verdun and ran into the Lyran 'Mechs. Then the com chatter began. "Paladin Three, splash two tanks!" "Omega Lead reports two medium Romans down." "This is Steel Four I'm hit! Punching out!" "Someone track Anna's pod!" "Vanguard Lead to Lancer One I am ready!" "Copy that, Vanguard Group wheel left en mass." "Roger that Tokyo Lead" "ARGG! This is Stalker Lance; I am through the 2nd's lines!" "Aff, same here for Green Hunter Lance!" "Hammer Star is getting pounded! We need help!" "Azure Knights give covering fire for those Hammers!" "Aff, Star Commander!" Michael charged into battle heedless of personal injury and fired his fist mounted SRMs at a Lyran Cobra, the little missiles impacted all over the 'Mech's faceplate and damaged it badly. Then in moment of rage the General swung the huge battlefist into the head of the enemy Battlemech crushing the pilot into a red smear on the Highlander's fist. "WHAAAAAHOOOO!!! All of the Inmates are in the middle of the 2nd! "Someone pull Captain Short out of there!" "Neg! Neal, exploit that breach and let the rest of the Swift Falcons in there!" "Wilco, Joanna!" Just as he spoke those words a Lyran Gallowglass turned to face Captain Neal Short in one on one combat. Regardless of the weight difference the foolish MechWarrior fired his lasers at the Captain's Atlas. The attack nudged the massive assault 'Mech but it was not nearly enough. Neal's attack came back in the form of 2 LRM flights and an Ultra-20 AC shot. The attack ripped off Neal's foe's left leg and the 'Mech fell to the ground. In the heat of battle the mad Captain crushed cockpit of his foe with the foot of his Atlas. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Neal's shout of madness went out over the commlink. Then he switched to the open channel and cried "FACE ME LYRAN PIG-DOGS!!!!" With that 5 light 'Mechs spilt off from the battle to engaged the insane officer. 2 Commandos and 3 Jenners to face one Atlas. But then the last two lancemates of the Captain's command lance also split off to help their CO. "Freak Two and Three are engaging!" The lines had split and the battle became one massive brawl. Meanwhile the 7th Crucis Lancers flanked the 2nd Republican Guard and executed a double envelopment. "HAHAHAHA!!!!! Come on!!" Neal shouted as he fired his Large Lasers and autocannon at the rushing light 'Mechs. Then his lancemates opened fire as well destroying two of the enemies with their first volley. The mini-war that the insane captain was fighting came to an end when the last Jenner was cut in half by AC fire. "The Lyrans are retreating!" "Roger!" "All units break off and withdraw to the city!" "Wilco!" "Gotcha Tokyo Lead!" And the battle of Verdun ended. With 15 downed 'Mechs and only one death. The death toll was massive for the Lyran warriors with 19 dead and 4 wounded. The single death in the 1st Davion Lancers was Forest Spyer; when 2 PPC blasts ripped the cockpit of his Barghest open. "This is Lancer Three-One-One to Lancer One-One-One; we have taken 9 bondsmen from the enemy and 13 'Mechs." "Good job three, report to my command post for debriefing." "Aff, General." Michael watched as the last loyalist 'Mechs withdrew to the wastelands of The Dales and the 'Mech salvage teams began their work. Then he opened the commlink. "All commands this is Lieutenant General Michael Pingitore, good work today boys and girls, we put those Steiner loyalists in their frigging place today!" Cheers went out over the commlink as the victorious warriors shouted in joy........ End Transmission 


End file.
